1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocking chair; and more particularly to an electromagnetic rocking chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an electric rocking chair utilizes a transmission mechanism (essentially including motor/gears/transmission rods, and etc) to drive the suspension parts of the chair so as to make the chair rock back and forth. However, such a structure suffers from the drawbacks of complicated structure and large noise.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.